Love Is In Bloom
by Mangle6
Summary: Baking has realized something that's truly terrifying (and hard) for him. Being in love. And not only is he in love but he's in love with the girl that had the most trust issues in Sugar Rush...Cinnamon Smoreline. Will Baking be able to get the message through to Cinnamon? Will Cinnamon give him a chance? And will Baking have to speak in order to make his dreams a reality?
1. Prologue: Hit By Cupids Arrow

Baking gulped as he was holding a bag of supplies in one hand looking up at Kit's potion/seed/flower/magical flower stand in Sugar Rush plaza. Characters of all shapes, sizes, types, and games we're all walking around the plaza. Trying to find gifts for their lovers and or crushed they wanted to woo and date. Kit was currently being swamped by costumers. As the NPC barely had time to breathe as he made sure all of the characters we're given what they wanted.

Once they we're all gone Baking swore he heard Kit groan before he got his composure straight.

"Welcome to Flowers and Witchery! I have flowers, seeds, and potions that are just divine! And they can be yours of you buy!" Kit said as his slogan sounded more mechanical then anything else, as he forced a grin through his exhaustion. Baking then quickly pointed to the flowers picking some white acacia. Amaranth globe, ambrosia, anemone, and a generous amount of arbutus's. Kit got the message and picked the flowers,

"What color do you want for the ribbon and cloth?" Kit asked. Baking gulped as he pointed out the colors as he felt as if all eye's we're on him.

"Do you want the flowers to form a shape or anything?" Kit asked, Baking nodded and used his hands to form a heart. Kit chuckled slightly as he grabbed a pink cloth and a red ribbon. He then quickly (yet carefully) wrapped up the flowers and bundled them up in the cloth and ribbon. Ending with Kit making sure to finish tying the ribbon showing off a big red bow.

"I'm guessing this is for a special little lady or a dashing young man." Kit said with a sly grin, Baking blushed even redder and nodded. He then pulled out two silver big coins (with each coin added up to ten dollars). Once Kit got his money he handed the bouquet to Baking. And in a flash Baking grabbed the bouquet and ran off.

Once Baking felt he was a safe distance away from the plaza he admired the flowers for a minute. He then ran home not wanting anyone to see what he had.

Baking had just gotten home as the house was completely silent, his brother was with Kevin. His parents we're still racing and they immediately went to their second jobs after. So there was no way they'd be home anytime soon, but still Baking felt very jittery, embarrassed. Baking then ran to his room and locked the door, once the boy was in the safety of hid room he sighed in relief. He then gently placed the bouquet to the side before dumping the rest of the supplies out of the bag.

Baking then looked at the colored paper, glitter, glue, and heart stickers he had. He then started making a card out of the supplies to the best of his ability before he ran out of his room hearing a ding from the stove. Baking soon came back with a chocolate heart-shaped cake in a plastic sealed up container for it. Once he was done and all the items had cooled (or dried in the cards case. Baking put the card in a drawer, splashed the bouquet with a bit of water, and wrote a note that said: _'Do not eat!'_ and put it on the container.

Baking walked off and put his newly made cake in the fridge, once he got back he leaned against the door breathing heavily. Baking then looked at his calender as a date was circled reading: _**The Hershy Kiss Ball**_. Baking then began to racked his brain trying to figure how to do the hard part of all of this.

Possibly having to _**t**_ _ **ell**_ Cinnamon how he felt.


	2. Strike One

"I **_HATE_** the Hershey Kiss Ball!" Cinnamon exclaimed, as she drove her and Annaween to school.

"I still don't get why you hate Valentines Day and the Hershey Kiss Ball." Annaween said,

"It's not just me Mocho **ABORES** the holiday and any mention of romance! Plus love is stupid! It makes people act like idiots and causes even more drama then it already does! I will **NEVER** fall in love!" Cinnamon said. She then stopped suddenly, and on instinct Annaween jumped off the bike. Cinnamon then pushed her bike over to the school bike rack and locked her bike up to it. But as Cinnamon turned around she bumped into someone. Cinnamon immediately felt her temper flare as she was about to yell at the person who got in her path. But her anger cooled when she saw it was Baking.

The poor boy had extreme blush on his face as he was now hiding something behind his back.

"Oh sorry Baking. You alright?" Cinnamon said, and Baking quickly nodded before getting up and running away. Moments later the rest of the group of friends got together, Petermint being first.

"Hey have you guys seen Baking?" Petermint asked, everyone but Annaween and Cinnamon shook their heads no.

"We did, he ran into the school after he bumped into Cinnamon." Annaween said,

"Oh come on!" Petermint said smacking his forehead.

"What's up?" Kevin asked,

"That's the problem, **_I DON'T KNOW_**! Baking's been acting really strange lately and it's been driving me crazy!" Petermint said.

"Well you better not get yourself involved remember the last time you guys did that?" Lucy said, and both Kevin and Petermint blushed and looked at the ground.

"How can we forget? You never stop talking about it." Kevin muttered,

"Well whatever it is I hope it isn't anything that involves love." Cinnamon said. Both her and Mocho grimacing at the mention of that word.

*

Meanwhile Baking had ran into the nearest closet as he inspected the bouquet again. Making sure that it was fine without a petal or leaf missing from it. Once Baking was done he sat on the floor as he tried to keep his breathes steady.

 _'Why didn't you give it to her when you had the chance!? Why can't you just suck-up your bravery and do it!'_ Baking thought, scolding himself. Suddenly he jumped as the bell rang, Baking sighed as he walked out of the closet. Trying to appear as small as possible while holding the bouquet behind his arms. But as Baking walked to his class he saw Cinnamon was opening her locker. Baking felt his stomach twist for a moment as he contemplated going near Cinnamon.

"Oh hey Baking! Are you alright? I didn't mean to spook ya." Cinnamon said, Baking nodded.

"Well what's up? Do you have something for me?" Cinnamon asked, Baking blushed even redder. He then nodded once more but before he could give Cinnamon her gift, he felt it snatched from his hands.

"Sorry man! But I need this!" A boys voice said, before the boy ran off both him and Cinnamon stunned.

"Hey! Get back here! That's hi—" Cinnamon said, until Baking gave her a begging look to stop.

"Well I'm sorry Bake. I'm sure you can make another one." Cinnamon said, before she playfully ruffled Baking's hair. She then put a few things in her locker, before she walked off. Baking whimpered and withered like a flower as he covered his eye's with his hands. Once he got over his humiliating defeat Baking then walked to class, his eyes never leaving the floor.

*

Baking was now making his way to the office of the most noisiest kid in school: Snooper. Or by her full name: Tigertail Snooper Rainbeau she is the daughter of Snowanna and Candlehead. Baking gulped and walked in and he immediately saw Snooper. Snooper wore a frosty blue trench coat with a fedora to match, as her hair was in a long braided ponytail colored just like tigertail ice-cream. She had tan skin as her turquoise eye's gleamed with all-knowing interest.

"I thought you'd come to see me Baking. After all it's obvious that your hopelessly in love with a certain hybrid. But can't tell her how you feel because of your dys—" Snooper said, until she noticed how uncomfortable Baking got.

"I see I hit a nerve didn't I? Well enough about you. You came to know more about Cinnamon didn't you? Your like a lovesick dog who's lost his mate." Snooper said, Baking blushed but nodded.

"Well that's all in good. But in order to get something you need to give something. If you still want to talk get me Felix's hammer, I will help you. I'll also won't need you to deliver it back to Felix, I will handle it." Snooper said, Baking nodded and left looking a bit nervous. And as soon as he got out the bell rang signaling the end of school. Baking then took a deep breathe and sighed he couldn't believe what he had to do just to get help from Snooper.

 _'I won't use her until she's my last resort.'_ Baking told himself, as he hurried down stairs to the playground. Not wanting his friends to get too suspicious.

Baking could tell his friends knew something was up, Mocho kept looking at him every minute or so. Anna was scratching her head looking as of her brain was going to explode from thinking. Kevin gave him a suspicious look every minute or so, just like Mocho. Lucy was trying her best not to look at Baking. Petermint was looking over Baking with a watchful eye that'd male Sargent Calhoun jealous.

And finally Cinnamon had a inquisitive yet serious look in her eye. Baking smiled sheepishly as his friends talked and chatted like normal. But you could feel the tension in air as everyone wanted to know what was wrong. All but one who wished they didn't sense something was wrong.

 _'This is just great.'_ Baking thought sarcastically.


	3. A Friend's Help

Baking gulped as he had just gotten to Kit and Fudge's house, today was his first day baking with Kit. And of course he was nervous about that, but he was sure he would become petrified if he ran into Cinnamon. But Baking tried to swallow his fears as he opened the door and walked inside. When Baking got to the kitchen he saw Kit had put Fudge's parents cooking book on the table.

"Hey Baking! Did you catch the girl or your dreams?" Kit said, Baking blushed and bit his lip. He had hoped Kit would've forgotten about that. Baking simply shook his head no, Kit's ears drooped.

"You okay little guy? Do you need a hug?" Kit said, his eye's seeming to have a sympathetic and concerned spark in them. Baking was slightly stunned, he'd seen Kit go from excited and giddy to concerned she worried. It made him wonder if Kit saw a little bit of Mocho in him. Based on how Mocho, rarely, if even spoke out of turn and on how he never talked. Eventually, Baking shook his head no he didn't want Kit to get in the middle of his love life. Kit still had a concerned look but didn't press any further.

"Well okay……do you want to start Baking? I got every thing ready!" Kit said, his emotions doing a complete one-eighty. Baking, again, was stunned how was it possible for Kit's mood to flip around so much in this one conversation? Was it in his code? Was he bipolar or was he getting over being bipolar? It didn't make since in Baking's eye's but he quickly shook it off and smiled. It was time to make his emotions turn into something delicious.

*

Baking watched the cake him and Kit had made bake eagerly as his eye's never left the dessert. Kit watched from a distance as every minute or so looking up at the clock. Suddenly Kit heard a horn go off and he immediately knew his daughter was home. Meanwhile Baking was in his own little world as he pulled out the dessert. His instincts telling him the it was done. He jumped on a stepping stool and got on his tippy toes trying to get the dessert on the counter.

"Hey Baking!" A voice said, she Baking's pupils shrank back as he lost his balance. Kit reacted on instinct kicking the dessert into the air and grabbing the legs of the stool pulling both it and Baking back. Meanwhile Cinnamon's hair stood up on end as it got ready to catch the dessert platter. She backed up and her hair caught the dessert immediately. Annaween, Lucy, Kevin, and Mocho stood there stunned (minus Mocho or course). While Baking smiled gratefully, but as soon as he locked eye's with Cinnamon his face flushed as he felt his heart race.

'Di—Did I look goofy in front of Ci—Cin!?' Baking thought in horror, Cinnamon kicked the stepping stool back to the counter. And her hair easily slid the dessert onto the counter,

"That was awesome!" Kevin said.

"Yeah! I didn't know you hair could do that!" Lucy said,

"I didn't know you hair could hold do much weight!" Annaween said. Cinnamon blushed and smiled, but while the others we're distracted Kit and Mocho both noticed Baking had quietly slipped out of the house. Mocho and Kit shared a look before Kit motioned his son to follow Baking. Mocho then nodded and saluted to his dad before (quietly) running after Baking.

*

Baking sniffed as he laid his back against a candy cane tree. The tree had small buttercup flowers (these flowers actually being made of butterscotch candy) by the base. Baking plucked a flower and started plucking the petals with each sentence he managed to say.

"Sh—She……lo—loves…..m—me."

"Sh—She…..lov—loves….m—me…..no—not."

"Sh—She……lo—loves…..m—me."

"Sh—She…..lov—loves….m—me…..no—not." Baking said, his voice sounding broken, weak, and very raspy. Once Baking had plucked the final petal he began crying. As he clutched his throat, as it felt like it was on fire from his speaking. Baking whimpered he wished this could just be easy, that he could just blurt to Cinnamon how he felt.

 _'What am I going to do? Cinnamon probably thinks I'm a klutz now!'_ Baking thought, but suddenly he heard a snap. He then looked around and saw Mocho who had a sheepish grin on his face. Baking blushed and started to run away but Mocho quickly tackled him. Baking squirmed under Mocho's grasp but found the boy was actually stronger then him. Mocho then put a hand to Baking's forehead and a dark blue energy left Baking's body as his eye's rolled to the back of his head.

And Baking's body went still, Mocho eye's then flashed a dark blue before they turned turquoise. A turquoise energy then left Mocho and went into Baking as the hybrid bit his lip. Once Mocho was done he jumped off of Baking, just as his friend's eye's rolled back and he began to get up. Baking blinked for a moment as he no longer felt disappear. Instead he felt surprisingly calm.

Baking looked at Mocho in wonder, Mocho smiled nervously. As his hair was now poking out in strands while his ears drooped. Mocho wiped some sweat from his brow as he spoke,

"P—P—Pl—Please don't tell the others I can do that. I—It's a different form of emotion manipulation." He said catching his breathe as if he had run a marathon. Baking blinked, he found himself not feeling anything but calmness.

"Sorry I changed your sadness into tranquility and I put an emotion lock on it. It should ware off in an hour or so. But…..until then…..do you think we can have a conversation?" Mocho asked, pulling out his phone. Baking simply nodded as he took out his phone. As the only thought that crossed his mind was:

 _'Neat.'_


	4. Sorting Thing's Out

_"Alright so…..to put it bluntly (and I apologize for it) but…..what gives?"_ Mocho typed,

 _"Nothing."_ Baking responded.

 _"Baking, I know something is up. You can't lie to someone who can feel you emotions."_ Mocho typed,

 _"I—I can't tell you."_ Baking replied.

 _"Baking, I don't mean to pry, but I really am worried about you. You haven't been acting right."_ Mocho typed, mentally noting that he needed to practice his emotion lock more. Sensing that Baking was starting to feel embarrassed and scared. Mocho waited for a moment as he saw his screen loading Baking's reply. Finally the reply came,

 _"Fine. I'll tell you."_ Baking sent out.

 _"Okay, now you can tell me any way you want. I'm here to help."_ Mocho replied, Baking gulped as he quickly typed what he had to say.

 _"I'minlovewithyoursister!"_ Baking had typed. Mocho's eye's went wide, he then turned off his phone and out his phone away. He then pinched the bridge of his nose his ears twitching. Once Mocho was sure he wouldn't have a blood vessel bust open from stress. He finally spoke,

"Yo—You—Your in…..lo—lo—" Mocho said trying to say the dreaded "l" word. But everytime he got close he gagged his cheeks turning green. He then took a breathe once again,

"Yo—You really like my sister?" Mocho said slowly looking up at Baking. The younger boy nodded slowly,

"I—I'm sorry. I—I re—really don't mean to seem in—insensitive. Bu—But lo—lo—really liking someone just makes me nauseous." Mocho said again gagging. Baking slowly walked over to Mocho having his hands in his pants pockets.

"O—Okay look. W—We need to figure this out. How are you going to get the message through to my sis?" Mocho said, Baking gave Mocho a look that said "no duh". Mocho blushed,

"He—Hey I—I can't see into the future. I—I'm clueless about romance." Mocho muttered. Baking softened his look replacing it with an apologetic one,

"We—Well the way I see you being able to fully confess your love is if you take my sis to the Hershey Kiss Ball." Mocho said raising his voice slightly. Baking gulped as he whimpered slightly,

"Me too buddy. I—I just am having trouble sorting this out." Mocho said blushing. Baking looked down at the ground, blushing as well the two boys then sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"I—I'm very sorry…..I—I—I….this just feels……so strange to me." Mocho said, Baking nodded understanding that Mocho's mind was probably still in shock. Mocho rubbed his forehead,

"Ba—Baking I—I…..think I….need to lie down. I—I'll call you do we can work out something. Alright?" Mocho said. Baking then nodded, and he watched as Mocho left his ears drooping. Once Mocho was gone Baking started sobbing as he got up and ran as fast as his feet could take him.

*

Baking had made his way to Game Central, wanting to clear his head by getting away from Sugar Rush entirely. He walked around and watched characters off all shapes and sizes. But Baking stopped suddenly as he saw the game Fix-It-Felix Jr.

 _'"If you still want to talk get me Felix's hammer, I will help you."'_ Baking heard Snooper's voice in his head, he then found himself walking towards the game.

Baking went behind the Niceland apartment building, as he knew he couldn't interfere with gameplay. He kept himself steady as Baking heard Ralph destroy and smash the building without mercy. While he heard Felix using his magic, all-fixing hammer to fix what Ralph wreaked. He watched in both fear and amazement, as he could bet Ralph was stronger then Kit (though he'd never tell the competitive NPC that). Suddenly Baking jumped as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He turned around to see two characters, the one girl looked to be a few inches taller then Felix. While the only boy was a foot smaller, both of the two had brown hair that slowly turned into a pure blonde at the end of their hair. The boy wore a plaid blue and yellow short with overalls made of yellow jeans. He wore a pair of short, rubbery, blue boots as his hair was on a bowl style. While the girl had long hair in a loosely-done ponytail, the girl wore black jeans and a bright pink t-shirt as she wore long, high-heeled boots. And finally she had a smaller, hand-held version of a cybug gun in her left pants pocket.

"Howdy there! Sally or you can call me Sal for short!" The girl (apparently named Sally) said, as she shook Baking's hand eagerly. Once she finally let go Baking's hand was still moving independently. The boy reached out and grabbed Baking's arm, stopping it from moving.

"And this is my younger brother Arnold! What's your name? I don't remember seein' ya around these parts!" Sal said, Baking blushed as he pulled out his phone. And typed his answers on his phone, Sal bent over and squinted at the text.

"Oh well welcome to these parts Baking! Would you like to come in?" Sal said,

"U—Um sis maybe we shouldn't after all we don't know em' and—" Arnold said but his older sister interrupted.

"Nonsense! Come on in! Don't worry nobody has gotten hit by fallen' ceilings yet so your safe!" Sal said, but before Baking could even try to shake his head no. Sal pulled him towards the back of the building and though the building fire exit.

*

The building shook as Baking held onto the chair he was in, as Sal and Arnold sat next to each other on a couch across from him. Not even fazed by the building's jumps, booms, and breaks.

"So since your from Sugar Rush…..does that mean you know the Smoreline family?" Sal said, and Baking nodded.

"Oh! I've heard SO much about them! Especially Kit! I heard Kit broke through chains cripplin' himself so he could save Fudge! And I heard he beat the molasses out of two MORTAL KOMBAT CHARECTERAS! And, Fudge I heard she took on a flesh eating zombie hoard to save Kit! And I heard Cinnamon and Mocho were both, accidently, babysat by two blood-thirty psychopaths! I—Is all of that true?" Arnold blabbed, Baking looked stunned for a minute before he nodded.

"My brother believes Kit to be a better hero then Mario himself." Sal said with a chuckle, Arnold blushed.

"Sis! You swore you wouldn't tell! I don't need Kit knowing that!" Arnold said covering his face with his hands,

"Aww! My baby brother is all flustered! Your so cute when your embarrassed!" Sal said. Arnold blushed then redder and groaned in embarrassment.

"Sis! Please stop! Not in front of visitors!" Arnold said, Sal chuckled putting a hand to her mouth.

"Alright, alright. Now anyway, change of topic, our dad should be on his way soon." Sal said, and that's when it clicked for Baking.

These kids we're the children of Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It-Felix.

And as the wheels turned in his head he heard a familiar voice ring in his head.

 _'"If you still want to talk get me Felix's hammer, I will help you."'_ Baking then smiled, as he started to plan out what to do next.


	5. Roller Blading Into Her Heart

Mocho held on tightly to Cinnamon as she drove him and herself to school.

"You want me to do **what**!?" Cinnamon said,

"I can't tell you why. But you need to flatter Baking, make sure he feels nice. And pay very close attention to how he's feeling." Mocho said. Cinnamon rolled her eyes,

"Your not trying to pull something are ya?" Cinnamon said.

"No Cin. I'm telling ya this will do good." Mocho said, Cinnamon sighed and shook her head.

"Fine." Cinnamon said, as she kept her eyes on the road.

*

Baking had just gotten to school with his brother tagging behind, as he met up with Lucy, Kevin, and Annaween. Baking waved as the three saw he was wearing a thin green sweater vest, and a pair of blue jeans. Petermint eye'd his brother suspiciously bit still didn't say anything. Baking smiled and waved,

"Hey Baking and Petermint! Can you believe the Hershey Kiss Ball is tomorrow?" Lucy said.

"Yep! And I already know who I'm gonna take!" Petermint and Kevin both said cockily,

"Oh! I can't wait! This year I'm gonna get under the spotlight with a boy! And our souls will forever be meant to live in endless romance!" Annaween said. Petermint chuckled,

"Wow, just wow. With the way you talk it up no wonder Cinnamon and Mocho hate the ball." Petermint said. Baking's eye's widened as he heard that sentence.

 _'Ci—Cin hates the Hershey Kiss Ball!? How am I ever gonna get her to go with me?'_ Baking thought, but as soon as he finished those thoughts he heard the sound of an engine. Baking, and the others, looked Cinnamon and Mocho coming in both riding on the motocross bike. Mocho jumped off of the bike once it slowed to a safe speed. While Cinnamon parked her bike in the bike rack, once her bike completely stopped she locked her bike to the rack. And jumped off, Baking felt his face burn as his eye's locked onto Cinnamon.

But before he could run for the hills Cinnamon spoke,

"Hey Ann, you don't mind if I take Baking to the skating rink do ya? I think it's about time some of my...acquaintances….should know how to do." Cinnamon said and Baking felt a shudder go up his spine. His face going redder, Cinnamon picked up on this but didn't bring Baking's odd behavior into the limelight.

"It's fine Cin, I'm guessing your brother declined." Annaween said, and Mocho blushed in response he muttering something under his breathe. But nobody could understand what Mocho had said, Baking felt his heart skip a beat. He then looked at Mocho who flashed him a sly grin before going back to his normal coy smile. And all of a sudden the school bell rang and all the kids made their way inside. But as Baking made his way through the crowd his phone vibrated for a moment.

He then pulled out his phone and looked at his new text that read.

 _Mocho: I got everything covered on this side of things. Your on your own. But I will offer advice if necessary. Good luck!_

Baking gulped as he made his way to his class, hoping that whatever Mocho did would work.

*

The school bell just rang signaling the start of recess as Baking hurried his way upstairs to Snooper's office. But before he could make it he felt someone grabbed his arm. And simultaneously jerked him back while turning him around. Once Baking saw who it was he felt his legs begin to shake. It was Cinnamon.

"Whoa! What's with the escape getaway Baking? We need to get you some blades!" Cinnamon said with a playful grin, Baking blushed and nervously licked his lips.

"Hey your acting more shy then Mocho. Come on cheer up! This is gonna be fun!" Cinnamon said, Baking gave a crooked grin. And Cinnamon chuckled in response,

"Alright I'll give ya that at least your trying. Now let's go!" Cinnamon said. She then dragged Baking through the school and out the front doors. The two then got up on the bike and as Cinnamon started riding to the skating rink Baking instinctively held onto the bunny hybrid. Cinnamon shuddered but didn't tell Baking to let go of her as she just decided to block it out.

*

Cinnamon waited by the corner for Baking as he was getting fitted for his own custom skates. She looked around at the large skating rink as the inside had lots of small ramps and bumps obviously for more experienced skaters. While the outer rim of the rink was just flat for the beginning skaters. She then looked back just in time to see Baking wearing a pair of two-in-one green sneaker skates. The wheels we're already out as Baking tried his best not to move.

Cinnamon's demeanor changed as she looked at the lady who had just moved to the counter. Her chest tightened as her muscles tensed and her ears lowered slightly. Cinnamon walked over to the lady and pulled out her coin purse.

"He's already paid miss." The lady said in a mono-toned voice,

"He has? You didn't have to do that Bake. I've got you covered." Cinnamon said looking towards Baking. He blushed and looked down at the ground, smiling nervously.

"Daww, well since your such a gentleman I guess I'll help you keep your balance while skating." Cinnamon teased, Baking blushed even redder. And Baking smiled slightly before he tried to make a step over to Cinnamon. But Cinnamon stopped the boy by grabbing his wrist.

"Hold on dare devil your gonna need to hang onto something." Cinnamon said, and she skated Baking over to the outer rim, and as him and Cinnamon got started. He soon realized what Cinnamon had meant as his legs would almost fall or slip underneath him thanks to the skates. Baking looked up to Cinnamon worriedly,

"Hey chill I got ya." Cinnamon said her body was still a bit tensed but she seemed a lot more relaxed around Baking. After a while Cinnamon saw Baking getting the hang of it finding that his feet had now gained a rhythm. But she wasn't sure if the boy had noticed as he seemed to be daydreaming, only snapping out of it to look up at her. Finally Cinnamon decided to speak,

"So whatcha thinkin' about?" Cinnamon said. Baking snapped out of his gaze and blushed, he simply shook his head no afterwards trying not to look at Cinnamon.

 _'She's so cute. I wish my speaking could be more consistent.'_ Baking thought, but suddenly he saw Cinnamon stop. Baking looked up to Cinnamon confused as he saw the girls cheeks flare.

"I'll be back Bake, gotta use the John. If you want you can keep going." Cinnamon said sheepishly, she then let go of Baking's wrist and bladed off. Baking watched and once Cinnamon was gone he tried to skate on his own. And he was beyond amazed when he saw his legs had gotten used to skating. And as Baking started skating he resumed daydreaming, but they soon came to an extreme halt. When Baking felt an sharp amount of pain, he snapped out of his daydreams and found that he had accidentally hit a wall.

Baking blushed furiously as he tried to get up, only falling in his behind again. And as Baking tried to get up for a second try, he heard laughing from behind him. He tried to get up completely to see who it was but he was pushed into the wall his face giving the wall a high-five. Baking's ears rang as he looked up to see three boys, all of them were wearing black skating gear. They we're still snickering as Baking's ears stopped ringing.

"I'm guessing your new here aren't ya?" The middle boy said, Baking blinked and nodded.

"Well that explains why your skating sucks." The boy to the left said, Baking blushed. And the three boys started laughing Baking shrunk back from the three. He looked around and saw everyone was gone.

"I bet your stupid little brain is wondering where are all the other kids. Well we told them to scram cause from three to four this is our rink!" The boy to the right said, "So go ahead and beat it!" Baking gulped but before he could get up his eye's widened as he saw who was being the boys.

"Hello Ruffles. Long time no see." A familiar voice said, And three boys looked around.

And they saw a very angry Cinnamon.


	6. Building Up

**_Guest Review:_**

 ** _Random Guest: You should have Cinnamon beat those bullies in a skating race, and then She can teach Baking how to skate properly and they begin bond because of that. Best regards from your best Guest._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Thanks for reading my story! And thanks for the idea! I hope ypu read the rest of my series!_**

*

The three boys took a step back as they saw Cinnamon,

"Hey Cin nice to see ya still skating in your tutus?" The middle boy said. Cinnamon let out a animalistic snarl, her cheeks warming.

"Ruffles my choice in fashion is none of your business. What is my business is that your messing with my friend." Cinnamon replied,

"Well I say it ain't your business. Not the business of some prissy little hybrid freak." Ruffles (the middle boy) replied.

"Yeah! It ain't much of a surprise I mean your related to Kit the shrimp!" The left boy replied,

"Russell if you don't shut it I'm gonna kill you." Cinnamon said darkly.

"Yeah right! You're the sister of that bed-wetter Mocho I'm sure your just as weak as—" The boy to the right said before he was punched directly in the eye. The boy fell over and covered his black eye. The other two went silent and Cinnamon took this opportunity by kicking both boy's in the groin. And both boys went down like flies as they clutched their privates for dear life.

"Why don't you shut it and listen to a deal I have, we have a race. If I win you losers leave here and never come back. And if I lose then……I'll leave and never come back. How does that sound?" Cinnamon said, the boys had gotten up by then and they looked at each other before nodding.

"That could work." Ruffles said, Cinnamon then smirked and the four then lined up at a white line on the rink.

"Ready…." Ruffles said,

"Set…." The boy to the left said.

"Go!" Cinnamon said, and the four sped off as the words left her mouth. Cinnamon and Ruffles were in the lead the two never missing a beat. Cinnamon began to speed up passing Ruffles as her hair and ears whirled from her fast skating. Ruffles looked over to Baking who was (silently) cheering Cinnamon on. He then got an idea,

"Ya know it's cute on how your little boyfriend is your cheering squad." Ruffles said. Cinnamon's ears perked up as his cheeks we're consumed by blush. In shock, she ended up faltering and tripping over her own two legs.

"Nice going Clutzermon!" Ruffles said, doubling his speed.

"Nice going boss!" One of Ruffles cronies said,

"Yeah! Don't worry Cin I'm sure you and your little boy-toy will find another place to make-out!" The other crony said just as Cinnamon was getting up, her cheeks a deep scarlet. Baking's own cheeks had went red with both shame and anger as he glared at Ruffles. He then skated over to Ruffles as fast as he could go and tackled the boy. Baking the looked up just in time to see Cinnamon passing him,

"Thanks Bake! You're a rock star!" Cinnamon said as she passed by. Baking blushed and smiled goofily, but Ruffles got up and shoved Baking into the floor. Ruffles then sped after Cinnamon his cronies just behind the hybrid.

"Stop her!" Ruffles shouted, and both cronies looked at each other before grabbing Cinnamon by her skirt. Cinnamon didn't seem to notice as she sped up and passed the finish line, the sound of ripping filling the air. Cinnamon then stopped her wheels grinding against the floor. She took in deep breathes and turned around only to see all four boys standing in shock. Ruffles two cronies we're hiding something behind their backs looking guilty.

Ruffles himself looked ready to skate away to the farthest regions in Sugar Rush. While Baking's jaw had literally dropped, Cinnamon looked confused until she realized she didn't feel her skirt against her legs. She looked down to see only her pink (and admittedly frilly) underwear remained. Cinnamon's cheeks flushed red before she looked at Ruffles and his cronies pure malice in her eye's. Baking slowly skated off the rink while Cinnamon slowly made her way over to the cronies.

"Tell me. What made you think that grabbing my skirt was a smart thing to do." Cinnamon said in an eerily calm tone,

"U-Uh….well we-we just…." One of the cronies said trailing off as his eye's slowly drifted to Cinnamon's underwear. Cinnamon snarled before the ends of her hair balled into a fist uppercut the boy.

"My eye's are up here dodo but I guess your too stupid to understand that." Cinnamon said, as the crony was rubbing his jaw too afraid to get up. Cinnamon's hair then grabbed the other boy by the neck. And the boy let out gasps and wheezes as his face began to pale. Cinnamon's hair Then thrust the boy over her and caused him to crash into the other crony. Cinnamon finally allowed her hair to let go of the boy as his face had went blue.

The boy coughed as he sucked in air, she then snatched away the halves of her skirt and put them to the side. Finally Cinnamon kicked the two boys in the chest with the wheels on her two-in-one skates. And they both crashed into Ruffles who had been paralyzed in pure terror. Cinnamon then skated over to the three and glared at them,

"Now I want you three to leave this place and ditch skating. If I see you even looking at roller skates I will grab the ones your wearing right now and shove them up your ass! You got that?" Cinnamon said. And the two cronies nodded, while Ruffles was now shaking. Cinnamon growled and stepped on Ruffles's forehead allowing her wheels to dig in.

"I **SAID** you **WILL** ditch skating! Do you understand!" Cinnamon said, putting more pressure on her foot. Causing Ruffles to squirm and whimper in pain,

" ** _WELL!?_** " Cinnamon said. Ruffles started crying,

"Y-Yes. Ma-Mam." Ruffles stammered. Cinnamon finally seemed satisfied as she put her foot back on the ground. A red mark was on Ruffles forehead as blood leaked from the broken skin. Ruffles then got up taking a few steps back from Cinnamon,

"Now…… **SCRAM**!" Cinnamon shouted. And Ruffles and his cronies took off their skates before running off completely terrified. Cinnamon finally relaxed at that moment as she skated over to the halves of her skirt. She then looked around to see Baking was gone as well. And Cinnamon's face became red as her ears drooped and tears formed in her eye's.

Suddenly Cinnamon felt a tapping on her shoulder and she jumped back getting defensive. She looked and saw Baking who was holding a table cloth in his hands, looking down at the floor hid own face a mask of shame. Cinnamon blinked and smiled she then took the table cloth and tied it tightly around her waist. She smiled sheepishly and nervously looked Baking in the eye's.

"How do I look?" Cinnamon asked, Baking then gave a silly smile sticking out his tongue as he gave Cinnamon two thumbs up. Cinnamon giggled,

"Your such a dork!" She said through her laughs. Baking blushed and before he even thought about it. He hugged Cinnamon. The hybrid tensed up for a moment before her body relaxed and she hugged back. Once the two separated Baking smiled apologetically at Cinnamon, while Cinnamon herself was playing with her ears.

"Anyway…….why don't I teach you how to at least become a beginner at skating." Cinnamon said, and Baking nodded. The two then took each other's hands and started to practice.

*

A knock on the door rang as Minty and Swizzle opened the door to see Cinnamon, who was holding a sleeping Baking.

"Hey! Me and Baking hung out today and I might've worn him out. So…..here he is." Cinnamon said, before holding Baking up to Minty who took him up. The married couple noted on how their youngest son was drenched in sweat. While Cinnamon seemed to have some sweat on her brow and nowhere else. And for some odd reason was she wearing…..a table cloth?

"Anyway I'll be seeing ya. Just thought I'd get the adorkable guy home." Cinnamon said, before she mounted her motocross bike without a single word and drove off. And as Cinnamon did she looked back to see Baking before his parent's shut the door.

And she smiled.


	7. The Point Of No Return

Cinnamon used both hands to hold up her head as she was in her Health Ed class. The teacher was droning on about the effects of too many vegetables (or fruit) on a Sugar Rush character. Something about the character either getting uncontrollable vomiting or diarrhea until either exhaustion or death ya know nothing important. Cinnamon couldn't help but feel so board as she looked at the clock waiting for the bell to ring for recess. Cinnamon decided to occupy herself by looking at her skirt.

Which was now replaced by the white table cloth that had been styled to be more skirt-like. The "skirt" now had cinnamon brown stripes that blended in with the white as the table cloth had been given more layers and an elastic banded waist. And now Cinnamon could wear it all thanks to her mother who got Gracie to redesign it. Cinnamon thought back on the memory as she gave one more look up to the teacher to ensure she wasn't interrupted.

*

 _Fudge, Kit, and Cinnamon had made their way over to Animal Crossing. Where they had ran to get Gracie: the famous fashion designer giraffe._

 _"Hello Gracie!" Kit said, Gracie smiled warmly._

 _"Ah! I was wondering when would be the next time I'd see you two love birds! Your wedding was fabulous, all thanks to me!" Gracie said, Fudge rolled her eye's with a slight snicker but didn't object. Cinnamon glared at the giraffe not moving a step towards her as she held the table cloth firmly in her hands._

 _"Yeah it turned out great all because of you. Anyway my daughter needs a favor can you turn this table cloth into a skirt?" Kit asked, Gracie looked at Cinnamon and then at the table cloth._

 _"Your kidding." Gracie finally said,_

 _"Nope." Fudge and Kit said. Gracie opened her mouth having a slightly insulted look on her face. But she then closed it and thought,_

 _"Ya know what, if you guys can wear candy wrappers as skirts then I'm not going to question it. It's going to cost one-hundred fifty bells and it'll take an hour." Gracie said, Kit sighed and grumbled._

 _"I forgot how expensive she was." Fudge said with a exasperated sigh, as she pulled out her coin purse and opened it. Which revealed that, just like with every games currency, it had changed to fit the games most current currency. Fudge then pulled out the money and handed it to Gracie who smiled; clearly pleased._

 _"Thank you." Gracie said, Cinnamon then gave the table cloth to Kit and Kit handed it to Gracie. The three then left giving their goodbyes (or in Cinnamon's case gave a less hateful glare)._

*

The school bell then rang snapping Cinnamon out of her daydream, she then eagerly jumped out of her desk and put her backpack on. And just as she made her way out to school she ended up passing her locker. Cinnamon stopped when she saw a note sticking out from her locker. She looked around before walking over to the note and grabbing it. Cinnamon unfolded the paper and read it,

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violet's are blue,_

 _Meet me on the second floor,_

 _I have something to give you._

 _~Baking_

Cinnamon smiled and snickered at the very corny poem, but she put the note in her backpack side pocket and ran to the second floor.

*

Baking was in Snooper's office as he rummaged through his backpack…..and pulled out Felix's hammer. He then put it on Snooper's desk and Snooper smiled looking pleased.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about! Okay you got yourself a deal. So let me guess you need to have something that will get ya to talk clearly. And ya need to know what Cinnamon likes in a boy." Snooper said, Baking eagerly nodded. Snooper then pulled out a rounded vile of white liquid and put it on her desk.

"This stuff will give you the ability to talk for one hour. The Hershey Kiss Ball is exactly that long, you can't be one second late in telling Cin how you feel. Or else you'll go back to your……very…..interesting way of speaking. Got it?" Snooper asked, and Baking nodded.

"Alright and Cinnamon likes boys who are awkwardly charming or adorkable as you will. She used to that type since Mocho is kinda like that and she admires that personality type. But she doesn't like it to the point where the boy is cripplingly shy, like Mocho when he isn't with y'all little group of friends or with his family. So basically at times you're a less exaggerated version of Mocho. Except not only are you charming dork, but your sympathetic, sweet, and adorable. As most girls would describe you." Snooper said, and as she finished talking Baking had a shy grin on his face. He then took the potion and put it in his track suit pocket.

"See you're a natural. And I should have this back in Fix-It-Felix Jr in about an hour. And good luck with Cin, Romeo." Snooper teased, and Baking blushed even redder as he walked out the door. Once Baking was sure he was a safe distance away from Snooper's office to not arouse suspicion. He put his backpack down and pulled out the pink glittery card that had numerous hearts on it. Baking felt his cheeks catch on fire as his hands shook.

 _'Maybe I put too much glitter on it. Maybe too many hearts! I shouldn't go through with this!'_ Baking thought, but before he could back out he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Baking!" Cinnamon's voice rang, and she soon came skidding to a halt in front of Baking.

"Alright so what's up?" Cinnamon said with genuine curiosity, and not annoyance as Baking had predicted. Baking looked around and saw no-one he the look and Cinnamon and gulped feeling as if he was going to pass out.

"You alright Baking? Is that card for me?" Cinnamon asked, Baking trembled slightly but nodded licking his lips. He then handed the card to Cinnamon, and the hybrid blinked before taking and looking at it. Baking bit his lip and shrank back, his legs almost buckling from under him in fear. Cinnamon looked at the card with a raised eyebrow before she opened it. A hard popped out in front of her face as it read:

 _Will you go to the Hershey Kiss Ball with me?_

Cinnamon had a look of shock on her face as she looked at the card, and then back to Baking. And then looked at the card once more taking in every detail of it.

While Baking was praying that she'd let him down gently.


	8. The Answer

**_Guest Review:_**

 ** _Random Guest: Young love is the best love of all. A random Guest who loves your Stories._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Yes, yes it is! And I'm glad you like my stories!_**

*

 **Also the following Oc's mention Ella Nougetsia and Gummy The Kid don't belong to me. Ella belongs to Captain Alaska and Gummy The Kid belongs to Agent BM.**

*

If you had told Cinnamon she would be asked to the Hershey Kiss Ball she would've laughed in your face. Well now or was happening and her mind was racing at over a million miles per hour. Cinnamon had to admit the card (and Baking himself) was sweet and adorkable. And she felt strangely flattered, she'd never been asked out before. Heck!

Every kid at school was intimidated by her, and Cinnamon felt cautious and hateful to everyone but her friends and family. And now one of her friend's (which she couldn't believe was Baking) was asking her out. She didn't even think Kevin had the guts to do something this crazy. Cinnamon then looked at Baking who was trembling like a puppy and was hanging his head. Looking as if he'd already expected Cinnamon to reject him and she felt a stab of pity as she felt her cheeks flare.

 _'Wait why am I blushing? Why would Baking want to date me!? And how long has Baking really liked me? Hold on a minute! Focus Cinnamon! He's waiting for an answer!'_ Cinnamon thought. The hybrid then gave another look over of the card one more time before taking a deep breathe. She then used one hand to life Baking's head. And as soon as Baking's eye's met hers the younger boy's eye's darted towards the floor.

"Baking I need you to look at me." Cinnamon said, Baking bit his lip but did as he was told. He then slowly looked up and met Cinnamon's eye's.

"Okay, good. Now looking Baking my first instinct since I'm not that trustworthy of people is to say no and never talk to you again." Cinnamon said, Baking's eye's immediately glossed over as he whimpered.

"But, I…….I trust you. And your really sweet and you've shown to…..always have my back. So…..I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went to the Hershey Kiss Ball…..with you." Cinnamon said, forcing the last sentence out of her mouth. Baking's jaw dropped,

"Yeah I already can sense what's going through your head. And….thanks for the card. It's nice." Cinnamon said mumbling her last two sentences. Baking's eye's had gone wide but slowly a wide smile came onto his face threatening to split his face. Cinnamon gained a concerned look,

"Uhhh……Baking? Are you okay?" She asked. But just as she finished that sentence Baking jumped into her arms wrapping his arms around her neck. Cinnamon's cheeks went crimson as she looked around desperately for any kid or teacher that could be coming.

"O-Okay, Ba-Baking, let me go. W-We wouldn't want anyone to see……right?" Cinnamon said, her voice a bit squeaky as it cracked. Baking pulled back and blushed smiling a mixed sheepish and apologetic grin. He then jumped from Cinnamon's arms,

"……Okay……pick me up at eight. And then w-we can head to the……He-Hershey…..Ki-Kiss….Ba-Ball." Cinnamon said stammering and hesitating nearing the end of her sentence. Baking nodded his wide grin back for all to see, he looked like he was vibrating from happiness!

"Alright…..I guess I'll…..I'll be seein' ya." Cinnamon said, Baking quickly nodded before running off clearly excited to pick put his outfit for the Ball. Once he was gone Cinnamon looked at the card biting her lip.

 _'Well now what are you going to do?'_ Cinnamon's mind inquired, and the hybrid scratched her head looking very worried. As she didn't gave an answer to this one.

*

Baking had just ran out if the school as he saw everyone was gone. His feet ran independently as they brought up dust, pebbles, and even some top soil as he ran home. Baking got home relatively fast as he flung open the door, forgetting to shut it as he ran upstairs to his room. He opened his room door and ran inside as he went through his entire closet. Pulling out every suit he had (which was only three) as he went through his dress shoes, ties.

And even his fedoras and putting them on his bed (which wasn't that many but that still gave Baking plenty of choices). But just as he was going to enter his restroom he heard someone clear their throat. Baking jumped and looked to see Petermint leaning on the frame of his room doorway.

"Care to explain?" Petermint said, his voice and face betraying amusement and curiosity. Baking blushed but he knew he should tell his brother. After all right now he was the happiest boy in the entire arcade.

*

Cinnamon had skated all the way to the racetrack as she looked to see her mother (and all the other racers) had just finished a race. With Swizzle coming in first, Fudge in second, and Rancis in third and all their fans cheered in response. Once the cost was clear and it looked as if the game had ended Cinnamon ran to her mother. When Fudge saw her she got a concerned look,

"Honey what happened?" She asked.

"Happened? Wh-Why would you say something has happened?" Cinnamon said, and by then everyone but the fans we're paying attention to her.

"Your cheeks are flushed, you clearly ran here, and you look distressed. Come on, tell mama what happened?" Fudge said, petting Cinnamon's ears as she spoke knowing it relaxed her daughter. Cinnamon bit her lip, as she felt much more fear and anxiety her young body was used to.

 _'Mod! Is this what Mocho feels all the time!? I owe him so many apologies.'_ Cinnamon thought,

"We-Well that's the thing…..I did come here to tell ya…..but it's personal can I tell ya in private?" Cinnamon asked. As she swore she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Fudge had a raised eyebrow but nodded,

"Okay but your going to have to hurry remember I'm still on the clock." Fudge said. And Cinnamon nodded meekly, before she followed her mother to a more quiet location that was still close to the track. Once they got away from all the chatter and noise Fudge stopped.

"Alright what is it?" Fudge said empathetically, Cinnamon bit her lip her flush growing redder.

"U-Ummm……well…..y-ya see…..I-Baking……GAH!" Cinnamon stammered, before slapping her hands on her forehead. Fudge shook her head knowing exactly what it was like to want to say something but couldn't say it. She hugged Cinnamon close and the girl's body both tensed up and relaxed slightly. She liked getting hugs from her mama but she had a reputation to uphold! What if one of the kids at school saw…..or worse yet…..Kevin!

Cinnamon squirmed out of the hug, and while Fudge didn't seem insulted. But she did seem a bit annoyed on how much her daughter cared about reputation.

"Alright Cinn-y just take a deep breathe and then speak." Fudge said, Cinnamon nodded and took about three deep breathes.

"……Okay…..Ba-Baking…..ask-asked me to th-the Hershey K-Ki-Kiss Ball. And……I sa-said I-I'd go with him." Cinnamon said, and once she was done she took a step back from her mother. Fudge had wide eye's as she blinked a moment her face having gone blank. Suddenly a smile came to her face, as a sound similar to a whistling tea kettle sounded from her closed lips. Cinnamon's eye's immediately widened in horror,

"No, no, no, no, no! Mom if you love me please don't—" Cinnamon said but it was too late.

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!** " Fudge squealed, Cinnamon pulled on her ears. Both in a attempt to render herself deaf to her mother's outcry, and out of embarrassment from her mother's outcry.

"Mama!" Cinnamon said, once her mama was done squealing. Fudge smiled apologetically,

"Sorry honey! But this is so amazing! I need to call Kit!" Fudge said.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Cinnamon said,

"We need to get you a dress, church shoes, a jewelry box, jewelry, cute make-up and hair curlers at a reasonable price. And since I'm working Kit is gonna take you shopping at 'Candy Couture' they always have good sales." Fudge said. Cinnamon gained a panicked look in her eye, as Fudge pulled out her phone.

"Wait! Please don't do that!" Cinnamon said, as she could already hear kid's at school whispering about her their views on her. About the toughest girl in school turning into the weakest girl in school. Fudge only gave her a stern look, showing Cinnamon she was not backing out of this.

"Mom! I have a reputation! Going to the Hershey Kiss Ball will make a dent, but I can recover. But I can't come back from wearing a frou-frou dress, sparkling jewelry, ridiculous make-up and a curly hairstyle!" Cinnamon begged, pulling on the end of Fudge's dress.

"Cinnamon reputation doesn't matter, especially if it makes you miserable or miss out on something wonderful. The Hershey Kiss Ball is the most romantic and enchanted ball there is. And a boy wants to take you! Your going to look your best and your going to go no matter what." Fudge said with love in her eye's, Cinnamon sighed and wilted she hated it when her mother was right. Fudge then ruffled Cinnamon's hair before calling Kit.

*

It was seven-fifty p.m. as a knock came from the door, Kit was very excited. As he kept back his squeals and opened the door, and his squeals immediately died when he saw Baking. Baking was wearing a navy blue tux with a white shirt underneath a tie with light blue anchor designs was connected to his neck. As he wore a fedora the same color of his suit with the same anchor designs on it and a white ribbon going around the middle. None of Baking's hair stuck out from the hat as they we're all tucked in securely.

And finally Baking held a container with a daffodil corsage in it. Finally Baking himself looked very nervous as his eye's darted from place to place. Only landing when he eventually saw Kit, what came out of his mouth was a yelp of pure terror.

"Dude chill." A voice said, and both Kit and Baking looked back to see Petermint,

"Yeah it's alright! I'm not gonna eat ya! Come on Cinnamon and Fudge will be down in a bit!" Kit said. And Petermint pushed Baking inside the house, rolling his eye's as he did.

Baking was barely able to hold still as he looked at the door for what could be the tenth time that minute, considering making a run for it. But Petermint held his hand firm making escape impossible, Kit chuckled as memories played in his head.

"I remember being in your shoes when me and Fudge started dating. Who knows maybe this night could lead to you and my princess to the same outcome!" Kit said, Baking blushed and looked down at his black church shoes. Petermint snickered,

"So are you taking someone?" Kit asked.

"Yes, but only because I don't want to be the only kid not going to the biggest Ball of the year. I'm taking Ann she's desperate enough to go with me." Petermint said, clearly not nearly as excited as every other kid.

 _'I can't wait for Toxic to come back that girl can take me anywhere she wants.'_ Petermint thought, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well I'm glad someone is taking Ann she's had the worst luck with boy's. Every boy she dates is either an idiot, jerk, or an idiotic jerk! So don't let her think you like her in a romantic sense." Kit said,

"Got it, and before you ask cause I know your gonna. Lucy is going with this boy named Gummy The Kid. And Kevin with this Ella girl." Petermint said.

"Huh. Can't say that I've met them I'm sure their nice though." Kit said, and just as he said that everyone heard footsteps. Baking looked up at the stairs and he felt his heart skip a beat as it seemed as if time slowed. As Cinnamon came down the stairs wearing a pouf styled dress. A necklace, earrings, make-up, and some reasonably high high-heels. The dress was a dark purple as a white ribbon was tied around the waist with a white glitter sprinkled on the dress.

The earrings we're made of silver with a white cross dangling from it. The necklace matched the earnings with a silver chain around Cinnamon's neck. Dark purple d'orsay shoes we're on Cinnamon's feet, as purple eyeliner and lipstick we're on her face. Cinnamon's hair was now in large bouncy curls that shined and gleamed. Finally Cinnamon was holding onto the stair railing with somewhat wobbly feet.

As she was not used to wearing heels, while Fudge trailed behind Cinnamon making sure the hybrid didn't fall. Once Cinnamon got on flat ground Petermint let out a broad whistle while Baking's jaw had dropped. Even Kit was impressed by how nice Cinnamon looked, Petermint closed his younger brother's jaw and pushed him towards Cinnamon. Baking blinked and gave a crooked smiled as he held up the corsage for Cinnamon. The hybrid gave a crooked smiled of her own taking the corsage.

"Well I don't know about you guys but this night is gonna be fun!" Petermint said, before he winked at the reader.


	9. The Hershey Kiss Ball

Cinnamon blushed biting her lip as she saw how many kids we're at the Hershey Kiss Ball. The lights in the castle ballroom we're completely cut off. As the only lights in the room we're chandeliers with lit candles hanging from the ceiling. Every kid from their game (minus Mocho and Snooper) we're there. Even kid's from other game's we're there as they chatted with the game residents.

All of the children we're wearing tuxes or dresses as the clock just struck eight. A drink table was on the left side of the room. While a snack table was on the right as music blared from the large speakers that we're on a stage at the back of the room. Cinnamon continued to look at the room feeling her anxiety grow, and while she was doing this Baking quickly downed the contents of the potion he had got from Snooper. Baking then threw the bottles to who knows where and looked around for a less inhabited part of the room.

But he couldn't find any at the time so he pulled on Cinnamon's arm to get her attention. Cinnamon snapped out of her anxiety and looked at Baking, the boy then pointed over to the snack table and Cinnamon nodded. Cinnamon grabbed large a piece of chocolate cake that had strawberry icing with whip-cream fringe around it. She ate it in silence not even looking at Baking, as she decided the cake was more interesting. Baking bit his lip wishing he could speak but he didn't want to talk just yet both out of fear and waiting for him and Cinnamon to be alone.

Once Cinnamon was done she threw it away and licked her lips. Baking whimpered slightly wondering what he had to do to get Cinnamon to actually talk to him. He then looked around and saw the drink table, Baking ran over to the table and grabbed a cup before running back to Cinnamon. Once Cinnamon saw the drink Baking swore he saw her relax slightly as she took the drink. Baking strained his ears over the other voices and the music as he heard Cinnamon give a small,

"Thank you." She then drank the liquids and threw the cup away once she was done. Cinnamon and Baking then locked eye's and the two blushed before looking at the ground. Baking bit his lip and grinded his shoe into the floor wishing he could break the ice. Cinnamon must had sensed Baking's desperation as she looked up at Baking a couple of times.

"…….Maybe…..we can talk somewhere quiet." Cinnamon suggested, Baking the looked around. And he smiled when he saw two doors that looked to lead to a balcony. Baking then grabbed Cinnamon's hand and the girl tensed up but before the hybrid could pull away. Baking tightened his grip on Cinnamon's hand and pulled her towards the balcony doors, once they we're through the doors the boy found that he had been correct. The balcony was fairly large with a railing made of white marble on it.

The sky was filled with stars that sparkled and shined on a midnight black canvas. Cinnamon immediately stopped trying to pulled away as she saw the stars and smiled. Baking took this moment to look at the stars as well. The two then stood in silence for a while as Cinnamon admired the beauty. While Baking was trying to think of what to say to Cinnamon.

Finally he cleared his throat hoping the potion had done it's job.

"Pretty ain't it?" Baking said nervously, as he felt a surge of happiness. As for once in Baking's life his throat didn't hurt when he breathed or tried to say something. Cinnamon's ears immediately shot up and he looked around for the unknown calm sounding voice. Her eye's eventually landed on Baking, she had a stunned look on her face.

"You!? You said something?" Cinnamon said, Baking felt his instincts telling him to nod. But he didn't, instead he decided to use his temporary voice as much as he could.

"Yep! I didn't think you liked stargazing." Baking said, Cinnamon blinked not used to Baking speaking.

"Uh…..yeah! I like stargazing, it's one of my guilty pleasures." Cinnamon said shamefully, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"One of them? What's the rest?" Baking asked raising an eyebrow, Cinnamon smiled nervously blushing redder.

"Hey don't think I'm gonna tell you everything about me. So what's with you talking all of a sudden?" Cinnamon said,

"It's a long story you wouldn't be interested." Baking said. Cinnamon snorted and she walked over to the railing of the balcony and rested her elbows on it. She used her hands to hold up her head as her ears twitched. Baking then followed and sat on the railing,

"Careful there you don't want to fall." Cinnamon warned.

"Don't worry I have great balance. So……you don't mind going out with me do ya?" Baking asked,

"Well……oddly enough no. The only thing that really is stopping me from having fun…..is….." Cinnamon said trailing off.

"Your reputation." Baking said, finishing her sentence. Cinnamon sighed and nodded,

"Sometimes I wish didn't have one it's too much stress for one girl." Cinnamon said. Baking gave a sympathetic grin to Cinnamon,

"Well you handle it pretty well that's for sure. I had to admit I thought for sure you'd reject me or worse." Baking said.

"Thanks, and I do see where your coming from. Us Smoreline's tend to get a bit scary when we get mad." Cinnamon said,

"A bit!? Did you not see what I saw when you got mad at Ruffles and his cronies!?" Baking said jokingly. Cinnamon chuckled,

"So….." Cinnamon said her mood seeming to change on a dime.

"So?" Baking said suddenly feeling nervous again,

"I…..ummmm…." Cinnamon said trailing off. Baking then put a hand on Cinnamon's arm and she tensed up for a moment before relaxing.

"I…..I…..thanks for the card, and asking me out, and taking my to the ball. You have guts." Cinnamon muttered, Baking smiled as blush came to his face. Baking blushed and smiled sheepishly,

"It…..It was nothing." Baking said. And Cinnamon smiled nervously as well,

"I'd disagree. Any other boy would've wet themselves and ran." Cinnamon said. Baking chuckled,

"Even Kevin?" He said. Cinnamon giggled,

"Especially Kevin. That boy would've soiled himself!" Cinnamon said. And both Cinnamon and Baking started laughing at the comment. And after that the two kept talking and talking.

*

"Seriously!? Your brother thought that was a good idea!?" Cinnamon exclaimed,

"I know right! I swear that has to be the dumbest thing he's done!" Baking said. And him and Cinnamon both laughed, but in the middle of the laughter Baking began to cough. He felt his throat and lungs ache as he found it very hard to breathe. Cinnamon got a concerned look and gasped as she pulled Baking off the railing to prevent him from falling.

"Baking! Are you okay!?" Cinnamon said, as she saw the color was draining from Baking's cheeks. Finally Baking's coughing fit had ended and the boy clutched his throat in pain.

"I-I-I'm fine." Baking stammered though his voice was weak, Cinnamon shook her head and helped Baking up.

"Maybe you need to stop talking. Your body clearly isn't used to it." Cinnamon said, as she helped Baking up and walked him back into the ballroom. Cinnamon tensed up but continued her walk as she got to the drinks table and gave Baking one. Baking took the drink and gulped it down as the cold liquid soothed his throat and cooled down his body. But just as Baking finished it they heard princess Vanellope's voice.

"Hello everybody! As you all now tonight is the Hershey Kiss Ball. But unfortunately it's now coming to an end in five minutes! And now here comes the moment your all waiting for! The Hershey Kiss moon will be right above us any minute!" Vanellope said as she was holding a microphone on stage, "And whichever couple is caught under the moon's rays are to share a dance and it is said that their souls are forever to be bound together in eternal romance. Now let's all get ready for the Hershey Kiss moon!" Vanellope finished. And every kid looked up to see the ceiling of the ballroom pull away. Revealing the night sky and the Hershey Kiss moon that had just gotten into place. Suddenly the light came from the moon and a single milk chocolate brown spotlight shone into the ballroom. The room was deathly silent as the lunar spotlight moved slowly around the room.

Some couples tried to move I front of it, only for the spotlight to move out the way. Cinnamon and Baking looked at each other biting their lips praying the spotlight wouldn't land on them. But unfortulently fate (or the Hershey Kiss moon) didn't want their prayers to be answered. As the spotlight landed directly on them, Cinnamon's cheeks went redder then cherries as she heard the entire room gasp. While Baking froze, he had never danced before.

Suddenly slowly tango music began to play, and suddenly Cinnamon grabbed Baking forcing the boy to face her, face her, and making him stand up tall forcing him to look her in the eye's. Cinnamon then started to dance making sure to out a hand on Baking's back as she lead him. The hybrid then stepped forward with her left foot, forward with her right foot, and repeated before putting her right foot together with her left. Cinnamon then raised her left hand and put it behind Baking's back just below his left shoulder blade. She then motioned for Baking to do the same thing, and very hesitantly he put his left hand in the center of Cinnamon's back.

And put his right hand just below her shoulder blade, Baking tried to move his head to the ground. But Cinnamon very softly cleared her throat giving the boy a stern glare. Baking nodded and started to follow Cinnamon's moves, though they weren't as expertly as Cinnamon's (which was saying something considering the hybrid was wearing heals). Cinnamon continued to lead as she went forward with her left, forward with her right, as she made sure to keep her felt apart for no more then a few seconds with each movement. Baking, by this point was starting to get the hang of it, but that was before Cinnamon took him for a loop.

She suddenly removed her right and left hand and used her right hand to grab Baking's before she twirled the boy three times. The crowd of kid's gasped and finally Cinnamon pulled Baking back in escape this time he pulled in the boy so close their chests we're touching. And Cinnamon then leaned down holding the collar of Baking's shirt and using her arm and hand to support his back and the back of his head. And just as Cinnamon did that did the music, the Hershey Kiss moon's spotlight disappear, and the clock strike nine. Everyone stood in silence before they suddenly started applauding and cheering.

Cinnamon's cheeks flushed red as her ears went back, but she sighed and curtseyed. She then elbowed Baking who picked up on what he was supposed to do. The boy then bowed and soon after the cheering and applauding faded. Once it was all over the kids started to leave the ball talking to one another.

"That was awesome!" A voice said, and Baking saw Cinnamon's heart leap into her throat when she saw Annaween heading towards them. Annaween wore a light orange frilly gown with her hair in a bun as she made her way over to Cinnamon with the other's following as well.

"When did you get moves like that?" Petermint said,

"How did you not freak-out!?" Kevin said. Cinnamon's cheeks flared even more as her ears twitched nervously.

"Uhhh…..thanks. And it was nothing just something I learned somewhere. Now look I…..I have to go thanks for the….date Baking." Cinnamon said, she then very hesitantly gave Baking a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out of the ballroom.

While Baking watched her go.


	10. Sealed With A Kiss

Cinnamon sat in the tree that was surrounded by taffy lake as she admired the corsage she'd gotten from Baking. She bit her lip as she faintly remembered something her father had said about the daffodil.

 _"The daffodil has many meanings like for love it can you're the only one."_ Kit's voice rang through Cinnamon's head, the hybrid whimpered.

"Could me and Baking become a thing? I mean he's not a bad guy. He's nice, sweet, adorkable. It wouldn't be too bad if we we're an item." Cinnamon said, but as she finished that sentence she shook her head banishing those words.

"Who am I kidding!? Me and Baking would never work!" Cinnamon said throwing her corsage into the taffy lake bellow, she then felt tears in the corner of her eye's as the hybrid gave a frustrated groan. Suddenly Cinnamon felt something tap her shoulder. And the girl jumped almost falling off the branch she had been sitting on. Once Cinnamon regained her balance she saw that it was in fact Baking holding the corsage that was perfectly intact.

"Dude you have to stop doing that! Wait a minute…..how much of that did you hear?" Cinnamon said, Baking looked around nervously before smiling apologetically. Cinnamon groaned her blush spreading across her nose. She covered her eye's with her hands, in sheer embarrassment.

"You WEREN'T supposed to hear that!" Cinnamon said, Baking bit his lip and patted Cinnamon on the back. But that did nothing to comfort the hybrid as she seemed to curl up into a ball in response.

"Wait another minute why aren't you talking now?" Cinnamon said, unfurling out of her ball. Baking's pupils shrank back as his cheeks flushed red. He sighed and decided to be honest, Baking carefully went into his tux pocket and pulled out the bottle that had the potion in it. As the bottle itself was cracked and completely empty, Cinnamon raised an eyebrow and took the bottle until something clicked in her head.

"You…..you used a potion to improve your voice didn't you?" Cinnamon said, Baking shrank back and nodded. Cinnamon still had confused look on her face as she looked at Baking calculatingly.

"But…..why would you do that? I don't care how your voice sounds. It's not like your mute or something." Cinnamon said, and Baking's expression immediately turned to one of shame and fear. Cinnamon picked up on this and looked from the bottle, and then back to Baking.

"No. No, your kidding." Cinnamon, Baking instead forced his head to shake no as he bit his lip. Cinnamon's felt as if her heart had been hit with a sledgehammer, now everything made since. Everytime Baking used sign language, or texted people who we're just mere feet away from him, it was because that was the only way he could communicate. Cinnamon's look softened into one of pity as she felt some once-dormant instinct telling her to hug the boy. Cinnamon bit her lip and took a deep breathe she then took a leap of faith, and dragged Baking into a bear hug as she positioned her back against the back of the tree.

Baking's eye's had gone wide at this point, Cinnamon had never hugged anyone. And here she was hugging him as tight as she could manage. Finally after Baking got over the shock he hugged back and found Cinnamon was trembling like a leaf. Baking's eye's went up and saw that Cinnamon's ears we're now practically glued to the back of her head as her eyes we're squeezed shut. Finally after a few moments Cinnamon let go and leaned back against the tree.

And Baking saw her entire face was red (especially the center) as she just looked up at the sky, still shaking. Baking gulped and pulled off his tux jacket revealing a white shirt sleeve shirt. He then handed it to Cinnamon and the hybrid looked at the jacket like it was an alien for a moment before she took it and slipped it on.

"Thanks." Cinnamon muttered, Baking blushed and took a deep breathe before laying his back and head against Cinnamon's chest. The hybrid twitched as her body tensed up, but Cinnamon didn't move afraid that it would cause Baking to fall. And as the two sat in silence they both looked up and saw the moon was shaped like a milk chocolate hershey kiss.

"It's pretty…..ain't it?" Cinnamon muttered, Baking blushed knowing Cinnamon was wording him on purpose. But he still nodded, Cinnamon then sighed as a frown appeared on her face. She didn't know what else to say so she decided she'd just be honest.

"The ball was pretty neat, and I had to admit I did enjoy talking to you." Cinnamon admitted, Baking smiled feeling more blush creep to his face. He then cleared his throat and took a deep breathe,

"H…..H-How…..da-da-dance." Baking stammered before he started coughing a bit. Cinnamon blushed,

"Oh! So you can speak…..just not that good. I'm guessing you have some sort of condition?" Cinnamon said. Baking nodded sheepishly as he looked up expectantly at Cinnamon. The hybrid groaned but spoke,

"Yeah I know, stop beating around the bush. I learned to dance from my parents alright, despite how……chubby my dad looks he's actually pretty graceful." Cinnamon said. Baking smiled he had to admit he'd always thought Kit would be a bit of a klutz if he'd ever danced. But he was actually pretty impressed to hear Kit had rhythm. But Baking couldn't help but feel anxious as he felt another question probe his mind. He took another deep breathe and ignored to pain in his throat.

"Love?" Baking said, his voice sounding very soft and raspy. Cinnamon felt her heart skip a beat as she felt as if her face was on fire. She looked into Baking's hopeful eye's as she chewed on her lip.

"Well…uhh….I'm not sure to be honest. I mean I don't even know what love feel like. Plus I'm too young to date anyway! I mean sure your cute, and nice, and super sweet…..and charming…." Cinnamon said as she started to trail off, a realization coming to her mind.

"Oh no, this can't be happening." Cinnamon said, but Baking looked ready to explode from happiness.

"But if we start dating it won't be easy! I know next to nothing about romance!" Cinnamon warned, her eye's wide in panic. Baking then stood up on Cinnamon's lap and looked her directly in the eye's a smile on his face as he nodded.

"Things will get awkward I can tell ya that!" Cinnamon stalled, Baking nodded again his smile never fading.

"This is crazy! Me falling in love is not possible! This entire thing is just a coinci—" Cinnamon said until she was cut off, by Baking kissing her! Cinnamon's body began to shake as her eye's had gone so wide they could've popped out of her eye sockets. But once she got over the shock Cinnamon found herself slowly melting into the kiss. Cinnamon's ears drooped relaxing completely as her eye lids closed. Finally the two parted and they just looked into each other's eye's.

"Wow……that was…..wow." Cinnamon said, as Baking smiled nervously.

"So-So….Sor—" Baking tried to say, but Cinnamon grabbed him by his collar and pulled him over to her face until their noses we're touching.

"I-I th-think…..this ju-just might work." Cinnamon said, before her and Baking locked lips again.


	11. Epilogue: Valuable Information

The week-end had come fairly quickly as Cinnamon wore her table-cloth-turned-skirt. She wore a white lacy tank top to go with, and finally a pair of white wedge booties. As the hybrid carefully looked around the house to make sure everyone was gone. She knew her mother and dad would be back home from work in an hour. What she was curious about was if her brother was at the house.

Cinnamon knocked on her brother's room door but she didn't get an answer. She then opened it and looked inside to find it completely empty. Cinnamon pumped her first and ran down the stairs just as the door opened. She almost ran into Baking who stopped Cinnamon by holding out his hands to catch Cinnamon. Luckily Baking's hands we're just enough to stop Cinnamon as the girl ended up stopping in her tracks.

Baking sighed in relief while Cinnamon was blushing ruby red, as she felt her heart speed in beets per hour.

"Oh! Sorry Baking!" Cinnamon said, Baking nodded showing he accepted the apology.

"Alright Baking, did you bring your phone and download the app I told you about?" Cinnamon asked, and Baking nodded pulling out his phone as he pressed on the app: _speak4me_. Cinnamon smiled and looked around before very hesitantly grabbing Baking's hand. She then ran up the stairs with Baking following in tow, and once the two got into Cinnamon's room the hybrid sat Baking on her bed and started going through her clothing tote. Finally she pulled out a wrapped up box and handed it to Baking.

"Open it! And hand me your phone!" Cinnamon said, and Baking nodded giving his phone to Cinnamon. He then started to unwrap the small present and pulled out a topaz necklace. Baking admired it as out it on,

 _'Daw! She remembered my birthstone!'_ Baking thought.

"Here's your phone back Baking! Now type of the screen on what you want to say." Cinnamon said who looked very excited, Baking raised an eyebrow not knowing what purpose this would do. But started typing on his phone anyway. And once he finished Baking noticed his amulet was now glowing. And all of a sudden a robotic male voice came out of it:

 _"I'm not sure what your so giddy about but I'm sure it's something awesome Cinnybun."_ The robotic voice said and the amulet stopped glowing. Baking was stunned for a moment but once he got over it he smiled tears of joy springing into his eye's.

"Yes it worked! I knew it would work!" Cinnamon said, "Type something else!" But Cinnamon was already on it as he had just finished his second sentence.

 _"This is awesome! Thank you so much Cinnamon! You have no idea how much this means to me!"_ The robotic voice said, and Cinnamon blushed grinning happily.

"Your welcome! And I'm sure I don't but what I do know is if I was you I'd be super happy!" Cinnamon said,

 _"More then you can imagine! So where are we going now?"_ The robotic voice said. Cinnamon smiled as her and Baking walked out her room, and out the house.

"We're heading to Tappers and don't worry my parents are cool with us leaving Sugar Rush!" Cinnamon said, Baking smiled following along not missing a beat.

As he knew that him and Cinnamon would be very happy together.

*

Meanwhile Mocho was at Sugar Rush Cemetery as he held some flowers looking at two headstones in particular.

Deviled Dish and Crunch Dish.

Even if he knew they we're nothing but backstory (and that they we're jerks). But he thought he should at least pay his respects. Mocho placed his flowers on the headstones but just as he turned around he saw Snooper. The hybrid jumped letting out a yelp of fear.

"Hey Mocho." Snooper said, Mocho waved as he had lowered himself shaking in fear.

"Listen I need to know about some two scumbags. And you'll know them as Sweet Loccino and Airhead." Snooper said, Mocho gasped his cheeks losing all color. Nobody had even said their names anymore. And no children of their generation knew their names but him and Cinnamon. Not to mention that the majority of his and Cinnamon's night terrors we're about them.

"Ho—How…..di—did—" Mocho stammered his voice barely a whisper,

"That doesn't matter! I need to know about them every other adult won't even tell me what they did! Please, I need to know how they killed my parents." Snooper said sounding desperate. Mocho sighed and gave up as Snooper lead him to two gravestones. The gravestone read: Rockeyroad Cooper Tattletale and Cookie Dough Tattletale. Mocho felt a stab of empathy, everyone knew that Snooper was adopted but no one had the guts to ask what happened to her genetic parents.

"Alright, I don't know a lot but…..I did pay attention a lot when I was a baby so I can give you the major details." Mocho nervously whispered, and Snooper nodded.

"Thanks Mocho, I think this information will be very valuable." Snooper said, as she listened closely to Mocho's nervous stammering.


End file.
